Story of Her Life
by ShadesofGrey5233
Summary: A drabble story. Told from mostly Leah's POV. T for safety.
1. Smudgy Tears

Jade: See, it would be really cool if we could switch minds for a day. Are you in?

SM: Er......no. (Walks away from freaky stalker-fan)

Jade: (Sobs and runs away to eat cookies that will soothe her.)

-----

Seth's POV

I saw the way Sam looked at Leah. It was a friendly I-still-care-about-you-but-not-in-_that-_way look. It infuriated Leah and saddened me. But what could I do? I was the little brother, not the Alpha. I could soothe her, but she would swat me away. All I could do was watch him hurt her everyday like a punching bag.

Today she was painting a picture of a Native-American girl who looked suspiciously like a fiercely tribal version of Leah. Thinking quickly, she added a blue-green tear to the portrait.

I wanted to say something, but I knew she would snap at me if I interrupted her concentration. Instead, I could only watch her ease the pain away.

Leah dabbed at the edges of the girl's eyes in the portrait. A black-brown lump smudged the edges of her eyes. Slowly and smoothly, she signed her name at the bottom. Leah Clearwater.

---

Thoughts?

~Jade


	2. Bella's Demon Seed

Disclaimer: I'm not SM- it would be cool if I was, though.

AN: This takes place during Breaking Dawn when Jacob tells our heroine, Leah, that Bella is pregnant. T for language and Bella-bashing :)

------

"So the vamp-lover is _pregnant?_" was my response to Jacob's not-so-great news. He angrily explained how Bella now carried a half-leech and half-human _thing. _He then continued and told me that the blond vampire, Rosalie, was shielding Bella and wouldn't let Dr. Fang abort it.

I guess I kind of respected Rosalie compared to the rest of the Cullens. She didn't choose to be a parasite. Yeah, I didn't choose this either.

If Bella wasn't a whiny-ass bitch, and if her demon seed was a regular baby, I would protect it. Only for the baby, of course.

Rosalie was lucky though. From what I knew about him, Emmett was cool for a leech. He wasn't overprotective like Edward or anti-social like Jasper.

Maybe, if she wasn't a freaky bloodsucker, I would actually like her...nah, just kidding.

---------

Reviews are like candy. Everyone likes candy. Reviews, please?

~J


	3. A Reflection

Disclaimer: I'm not SM

-----

I stared at my reflection in my mirror, something I barely did any more. I traced my hands around my eyes, my favorite part of me. I had almond-shaped dark eyes, and I wore no makeup. My skin was lighter than the rest of the pack's skin; it was a caremel color. Emily's skin was darker.

With my now-frequent phasing, I was a tall 5'10''. I towered over girls in my grade but still moved gracefully. This new-found stride hardly made up for this genetic duty.

She was short; I was tall. She was dark; I was light-skinned. She had a cute, hurried run, while I captured twice the length with one step. But- we both knew who won.

----

Poor Leah....

Comments? Questions?

3 J


	4. Runaway Train

Disclaimer: I'm not SM

AN: This drabble is inspired by Soul Asylum's song "Runaway Train".

---

Her face was impassive, as she stood outside the house. Once her home, it was now an empty old place, devoid of happiness. Her bags beside her shook from the force of the night time wind. Harsh and cold, the wind stood unflinchingly beneath her. She picked up her bags and began to walk.

With a graceful start, she broke into a run, wanting to erase all memories of the past. She ran past the ocean beach, Merchant's groceries, and the Post Office. All the while, she felt the cool air whip around her. Finally, she reached the train station in Seattle.

She threw open the heavy doors and rushed in, checking the schedule. Red blaring letters flashed, stating: 11:22 p.m. Leah trailed to the end of the line and it blinked: New York City, Grand Central.

---

Thought? Leah's going to NYC!! Poor Seth :(

~J


	5. Where

Must get to Sam...........time dragging........... Emily tied up......Sam running to Emily......me running to Sam.... can't breathe........

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Leah screamed tossing and turning whilst coming out of her dream.

Tired, and sweaty, Leah opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was only a dream. Sam was safe. Emily was safe. She was safe- physically at least.

Leah felt a wet trickle of a tear meandering down her cheek. She had been crying during her dream. Leah had no one to brush the tears off her face. She was alone. Story of her life.


	6. Burned and Charcoal Sad

Disclaimer: No, still not SM

AN: This drabble is for "leahlover1208" and "Triple Melody", thanks for your comment(s)!

---

Emily POV

I wondered if he still thought about Leah, my cousin, his ex-fiancee. I wondered if he still cared. If he saw her face next to mine when he slept. If he rejected her or let her go when they parted. If he said her name the same way he breathed mine.

I wondered if she loved him the same way I did. I wondered if she feared for him when he left to fight. If she looked at him with wide-eyed serenity. If she still hoped he would come back. If she loved him more than herself.

I stopped my wondering. Sam would be back any minute. The cookies had burned in the oven. They produced a black-chalk smell. Burned and charcoal-sad they sat in the oven, still.

---

Hmmm, is Emily jealous? This is my first Emily POV, so if anyone views her differently, feel free to PM me with suggestions. Any ideas who the next POV should be?

~J


	7. Mangled

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

AN: Shout-out to TripleMelody= No, I'm not tired of your comments. I love them! The feedback is great.

This drabble is going to be Sam POV and the next one will be Paul. Any other suggestions?

-------

Sam POV

I didn't want to see Leah. Looking at her made me regret everything that I had chosen. She might have been bitter, but I was the villain here. I had abandoned her in her time of need. Her father had died and I had left her. Almost like I couldn't handle her and her misfortunes. I was disgusted with myself.

She was my living hell, the burden of sacrifice. I hated her out of spite. I wanted to escape her so I could live out my paradise with Emily. She stopped me. She held me back when I wanted to move forward.

I hated her because I hated myself. I was the one who made her the vindictive, broken girl. I felt like I had strangled an innocent doll. And mangled in my hands was the only way I would ever see her.

--------

Now, don't you want to hurt Sam? Go on, Leah won't mind :)

~Jade


	8. Perfection

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not SM

---------

Paul POV

Leah was such a bitch. Literally and figuratively. I bet every night she would stay up thinking of ways to kill Sam.

She wasn't always a bitch though. When she was dating Sam, she was so beautiful. Every guy on the Res, including me, wanted her. Sam was so protective of her, glaring at every guy who looked at her. Sam would pick flowers for her, and she would lace them into her hair. She was the Aphrodite of modern times.

She was everything a girl wanted to be and everything a guy wanted as a girlfriend. She was in all AP courses offered, and was an amazing painter. For Sam's birthday she would paint portraits that showcased many hours of work and a glossy finish.

I would look at her and wish someday I would have someone like her. I was naive, and she was the poster child for perfection.

Now, we all look at her and think, "Remember how she used to be?" All that remains now, is broken and harsh.

-----------

Yes, I know, Paul's temper is supposed to be a lot more violent than this. Let's just say he's very calm and reflective at the moment.

~ Jade


	9. Sometimes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I haven't posted a poem on , so I thought I would try it out. I hope you guys like it!

sometimes you can see how everyone is also complicated

and things dont seem so simple anymore

and choices seem like milestones digging into your thoughts

throwing away those mistakes

are hard when you cling to them

like clouds snatching at the sky

and you dont want to see the truth

cause really, since when is the truth enviable?

and i think it must be nice

to just wake up without mysteries

sometimes

Comments are much appreciated


	10. Comforting After Me

Disclaimer: See previous ones...

AN: Sorry I haven't updated recently. Finals have not been treating me kindly. Thanks for all of the "Favorites" and "Story Alerts" that I've been getting. And, as always, thanks to Triple Melody for the suggestions!

Edward POV

I looked at the little wolf-girl sitting in the corner. Leah was her name. She sat, picking the bits of leaves off her hands. Her clothing was littered with dirt and it was flaking off onto the chair in which she sat. I decided not to say anything.

"What?" She asked, looking up at me, her face marred by scratches, the outcome of her violent temper tantrums. I didn't say anything. She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and returned to her sardonic bubble of a world.

She hadn't been listening, or so it seemed, while the wolf pack and our coven were making plans to defend Bella during the fight against Victoria's army. I knew Leah didn't care for Bella; she made her contempt obvious. I just wished she would be more civilized...more respectful...more..._kind. _

"I'm not changing," she muttered to me, interrupting my line of thought, "I've had enough of trying that. Now go give your precious, little wife a kiss to make her feel better. Besides, everyone needs comforting after they've had to endure me. Go on, just go."

I sighed and got up to leave the room. As I walked out the door, I could hear her laughing.


	11. So Much More

Disclaimer-I own nada.

AN-A bit of Blackwater for you.

Leah POV

A kiss means little when you are confused and he leans over and kisses you. A kiss means little when you cant see past his shadow...

A kiss means so much more when you've waited for it. When you've been sitting in the sun, talking, thinking. When you've been staring at the sun on his face and he notices. And he smiles-not in a self-absorbed way, but in an "oh, i see you too" way. And you talk, patiently, and he listens, slowly, looking over your face. And he asks you if it's good to be back. And you reply "yeah." And he repeats your answer but with a question mark "yeah?" And you bring your hand to his cheek, go onto your tippy-toes, and kiss him.

The kiss wasn't passionate with fire. It was peaceful. It was simple. He pressed his lips against yours and you can smell the traces of lip balm. His hands are on your lower back and you can feel their warmth through your clothes. You both slowly pull back. He smiles, and slips his hand over yours.

He asks you if this changes anything. You don't look at him as you say "sorry." You don't look at him when you walk away, preparing to leave. You don't see him around your neighborhood anymore.

You lied when you said this didn't change anything. It changed everything. But as you tell yourself that, you realize the more you are with him, the harder it will be to pull back. So you gather your thoughts and leave.

A kiss can mean so much more when it begins a statement you can't bring yourself to finish.


	12. I Still Remember You

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.

I told you I didn't care about you. That you were just a game to me, the same way I was a game to you.

Remember that day when you told me you loved me? The way I looked at you? I felt your strong arms around my waist-you made me feel beautiful. Remember how I kissed you as you held my cheek with one hand? Do you remember how the sun felt on your caramel skin as we lay in the grass together for the last time?

I remember it all, every touch, every kiss. I remember the first time you held me. I fit perfectly to you. I still do. On my tip toes, my head reached your jaw. I kissed your neck and I felt the warm touch of skin to lips.

I remember it all. So when I tell you I never cared, I'm lying. I did care. Too much for too little. It was so unfair.

I try not to think about you. I slip up here and there.

I still miss you. I still love you. I still remember you.


End file.
